Sasuke's Present
by fallenangel20111
Summary: Orochimaru wants to get Sasuke the perfect present for his birthday but isn't sure what. Then he finally find the perfect little kunoichi. How will Sasuke react? (I am so not good at summarizing. first story ever please read and review)
1. Reminiscing

**A.N. Okay so this is my first story I have ever written so please review when your done reading and let me know if I should continue or not. I probably will even if you say not too but some constructive critism would be nice to let me know what needs working on. Enjoy**

He didn't know just when exactly he had fallen for her. Perhaps it was those nights they had stayed awake while the other two slept talking about nothing In particular. Or the moment in the Forest of Death when she had seemed so determined to protect him and Naruto from the ninja from the mysterious Sound. Maybe it was the way her pink locks framed her face so perfectly or how her soft rose petal lips formed or words so cautiously. Or the way those emerald orbs looked at him so innocently. He didn't know just when or how but he knew that in this moment, staring at her from his perch above the ruble the leaf ninja that looked like him he had never met before had created, and she spoke his name with those rose petal lips, somewhere along the line he had fallen hard for the pink haired beauty from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He never minded that she was weak. Her intellect more than made up for that. It never mattered that she was annoying or that she always needed to be protected. That fact that she loved him was more than enough for him.

He had thought back to the time when she had attempted to stop him from deserting his home. He admits he was surprised to find her awake at such an hour. But she had caught him red handed and all he could do to keep her from carrying out her threat of screaming was to knock her out and place her gently on a bench nearby. He contemplated taking her home but that would take too much time and he didn't want to risk someone spotting him again. So he laid her gingerly on the bench, placing his lips softly against hers, thanking her one last time for the unrelenting love she had bestowed upon him in the short time they had been a team….

Just as he had been reminiscing Naruto came running out of the hall into the ruble that used to be his room.

"Naruto too I see", He heard himself say.

Naruto looked up at him with those clear blue eyes. "SASUKE! I'M BRINGING YOU HOME TODAY!" Naruto had shouted up at him.

Just then Sasuke laughed to himself as he recalled the earlier events of that day. He must say he was a bit shocked that is old team had found him. Even more shocked that they had replaced him with someone who looked so similar to himself. Naruto had failed in bringing him home. He was on his way to another hideout with Orochimaru, Kabuto, and a few other outlaws in league with the snake man. Sasuke found this whole gang to be creepy and he was beginning to miss Konoha and his Cherry Blossom but this was the only way for him to become powerful enough to kill his brother. His thoughts drifted to the Hidden Leafs beautiful Sakura. Seeing her today had brought up feelings he had thought he put to rest long ago. But those emerald eyes only seemed to have gotten brighter. When she spoke his name with those perfect lips it took all his willpower to not go down there and take her for his own in front of everyone. He had resisted as was expected of Sasuke Uchiha, but now has he jumped from tree to tree with his mentor leading the way he began to let his mind wonder. He wondered what it would be like to touch her face, to feel her pale flesh against his own, smell her sweet scent, taste her mouth, hear her moans of….

He shook his head in an attempt to tame the bulge growing in his pants. He couldn't think of her like this. He had an objective, a goal. He was an avenger and his time could not be squandered away fantasizing of pathetic little girl. But she wasn't pathetic. She had gotten stronger. He could see that. Not as strong as himself or Naruto. But she was growing. She had a look in her eyes of determination when she had ran into the sun before she had seen him-

"Sasuke-kun you'll give yourself a tumor thinking that hard", Orochimaru called back from about five feet ahead of him. "What has my little Sasuke-kun thinking so much more than usual? Does it have anything to do with pink haired beauty from earlier today?"

"I was wondering how Naruto found us in the first place." Not a complete lie.

Orochimaru then proceeded to tell him of how the mission to kill Sasori turned out to be pointless because the leaf ninja had already killed him and it was all a trap, pretending that he believed Sasuke's sad attempt to cover up the fact that he had been thinking about the pink haired girl. Come to think of it wasn't Sasuke's birthday coming up?


	2. Captured!

**A.N. Okay chapter two up. I am working on making the chapters longer and the paragraphs shorter but for right now this is what I got... I hope you enjoy and it and please review. leave some critism(really no clue how to spell that) **

Sakura was just finishing up some paper work the Lady Hokage had assigned to her. She looked out the window and realized it was getting close to sunset. It had been nearly two weeks since their encounter with Sasuke and it had only proved to both her and Naruto that they both were no match for Sasuke's strength. Naruto had been training with Kakashi-sensei and Yamato for the past week working on a new jutsu. She admired Naruto for his strength. When they were younger she had always found him annoying but as time went on she found she grew more affectionate towards the blonde. Of course she didn't love him as much as Sasuke but…

"Sasuke-kun." She let whisper past her lips "Where are you?" She gazed out the window holding her hand across her heart. She loved Sasuke more than anything even though he broke her heart countless times, even though he had called her annoying and weak she still found it inside her to love him.

She filed the papers and told Tsunade-sama she was leaving. The busy Hokage raised a hand in farewell and went back to her own paperwork. Sakura set out for home. The air bit at her nose as she stepped out into the fall crisp night. The sun had set and the streetlights were just coming on. She began walking towards her home and once again lost herself in thought.

She thought back to that night when Sasuke left her. She remembers the last words he had said.

"Sakura…. Thank you."

What the hell was that supposed to mean?! Why did he thank her? What did she do that deserved appreciation?

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU MEAN?!" She yelled into the night air immediately realizing she had. She looked around to see if anyone had heard and saw a couple with their young child scurrying to get away from the crazy lady. All she could do was smile sheepishly. Then she hung her head and grumbled to herself the rest of the way to her home.

When she arrived she found her house completely shrouded in darkness.

"_That's strange."_ She thought has she pulled a kunai from her pouch. Her parents were always home by this time. Her mother hardly ever left the house except when they needed groceries.

She slowly approached the door and then thought that if someone had broke in they would be expecting her to enter through the front. She decided the balcony to her bedroom would be the best point of access. So she scurried around to the side of her house and walked up the wall to her balcony.

Kunai in hand she slowly opened the door. When she was inside she heard her mother screaming for someone to stop coming from the direction of her parents room.

"_They're hurting my parents." _ She thought and silently opened the door to her bedroom. Looking both ways down the hall finding no one she tiptoed down the hall to her parents room, kunai raised and ready. When she finally got to their door she reached out for the knob. She opened the door and burst in yelling "YOU GET AWAY FROM MY MOTHER!" Unfortunately for her eyes what greeted her was not someone killing her mother but her father butt right there in full view. Both her parents looked at her in shock.

Her face turned beet red as she tried to unsee what she just saw. She quickly jumped back into the hallway slamming the door yelling a sorry as she turned and ran out of the house, her kunai forgotten on the floor.

"_Ohmygosh that was so embarrassing!" _She thought as she walked through the streets headed toward the training ground, face still scarlet and arms held over her chest. She would not be going home tonight or tomorrow or maybe not even the next day. She would stay with Naruto or perhaps Ino.

Eventually she made it to the training grounds where team seven used to meet. She saw the outline of the three wooden posts up ahead of her. Seeing them reminded her of that very first day. Naruto being tied to the middle one and Sasuke, like an angel, offered him his lunch when he was sure Kakashi-sensei was gone. Sakura, not wanting him to lose out on his lunch, offered Naruto some of her own. Then as soon has she had fed him a single bite Kakashi-sensei had shown up and threatened to kill them all. Their excuse was that they were a team. That they were on.

A tear rolled down Sakura's face as she remembered. She quickly wiped it away but he had already seen it.

"Aren't we a little too old crying over nothing?" He slithered out.

Sakura jumped into a battle position, surveying the area finding no one

"Who are you? Show yourself!" she demanded.

"Now now aren't you a feisty one. I'm sure Sasuke-kun will have his hands full with you." A different voice responded.

"Sasuke-kun." She whispered to herself and then in a louder voice she said, "Orochimaru, show yourself. What do you want with me." It was then that Orochimaru stepped out from behind the pillars and confronted her.

"I guess there's no point in hiding myself now. You know it's me. As for my reason for being here, well I've come to collect a little birthday present for Sasuke-kun."

This confused Sakura. What birthday present would be out in the middle of a training ground. She was about to ask when she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and darkness engulfed her vision.


	3. Happy Birthday Sasuke

**A.N. Okay so chapter 3. I'm really enjoying writing this. There is a bit of lemon but not much of one. let me know if i did a good job I've never written smut before. Read an Review **

Sasuke could just feel that something was going to happen today. It started off like any other normal day. He woke, had his breakfast, and meditated all before his training with Orochimaru. Now as he was sparring with Kabuto and Orochimaru said, "I'll leave you two too it. I have other matters to attend to." He just became more unsettled as time went on. What were those two planning?

"So Uchiha, how long do you intend on standing around?" Kabuto called from across the field.

Sasuke snarled at him but nonetheless unsheathed his sword and made ready for battle.

(_**Insert really awesome battle scene in which Sasuke completely kicks Kabuto's ass but I can't explain it to you because I really have no idea what kind of jutsu Kabuto uses except for that one that he can make your heart and his attached but I feel that a bit intense for just a simple sparring match here)**_

It was about 4:30 when Sasuke and Kabuto had finished their little sparing match and Sasuke was caked in dirt and sweat. He was really hungry but decided to go back to his room to take a shower before heading to the mess hall.

When he opened the door to his room he was quite shocked at the sight that greeted him. There laying on his bed was the very same pink head Kunoichi he had been dreaming about every single night for the past two weeks, dressed (if you can even called it that) with two big black bows covering her breasts and a black ribbon strategically tied around her lower extremities barely covering her special place. Her hands were bound by a deep blue ribbon with a small white tag attached to the end.

He was so surprised to see her there he jumped out of his room in a very unlike Sasuke way, slamming the door. He looked around him quickly and then darted into the room once more. He silently closed the door behind him and then crept over to the side of the bed and examined the slip of paper. There in little black handwriting he recognized as his mentors, were scrawled the words _"Happy Birthday Sasuke-kun."_

Sasuke scoffed as he unbound her hands and walked to his dresser to grab a t-shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms. He returned to the sleeping pinkette on his bed. Silently he wondered if he should remove the bows seeing as how that couldn't be comfortable for her but he didn't want to take advantage of her while she slept. He decided to put the shirt on and then remove them.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he pulled her up and rested her body against his own so that her head cradled into his neck. He then put the shirt over her head, slid her arms into the sleeves, and then gently placed her back on the bed. He reached up underneath of her blouse and lightly pinched the bows between his fingers, accidently brushing her breast in the process. A blush stained his cheeks as he pulled them out and tossed them carelessly behind him.

He noticed as he began to put the bottoms on her that the shirt was slightly raised, reveling the flesh of her toned abdomen. His eyes flashed back towards her chest and he realized her nipples had gotten hard underneath the prison of fabric. He felt his pants grow tighter with his desire for her. His hands ached to touch her.

Sasuke's hands moved of their own accord. Fingers lightly grazed the soft skin on her stomach, agonizingly slow, crawling up towards the hardened nipples on her breast. His breath hitched in his throat as his hands felt the bottoms of her mounds. He began squeezing growing harder and harder. "Ooooh." Sakura moaned in her slumber. Sasuke froze, realizing what he was doing. He pulled his hands away and quickly put the pajama bottoms on her, careful not to wake her up. After covering her with his comforter he briskly walked into the bathroom.

He turned the cold water all the up and stripped himself, being careful with the massive hard-on he had received, and stepped into the shower. Laying his head on the stone wall, allowing the cold water to soothe his manhood, he recollected the events that had taken place just minutes before.

The way her soft skin had felt underneath his fingertips, how her velvet breasts succumbed to his gentle caresses. The way that her moan slipped from those perfect lips, echoing in his head. He felt himself hardening again, even under the cold water. He decided there was no choice but to succumb to her.

He slowly began to touch himself, stroking up and down the length of his whole cock. He only grew harder, as he thought more of Sakura's soft skin. It felt as though his cock was bigger than he had ever seen, needing both hands to cover all but the tip. He thought that this must be because of his love for Sakura, and that this was proof.

He quickly began stroking himself, in bliss of the cold water around him, thinking only about her. He then proceeded to massage his balls with his other hand. He slowly begins to feel pressure build up inside of him, and he knows that he's about to cum. Images of Sakura in provocative positions began to swirl around in his mind. That was all he needed to push him over the edge. He felt a surge go through him has he released all over the wall and he watched as it was rinsed down the drain.

After awhile of standing there in the now warming water he washed himself and stepped out of the shower. As he reached for a towel he quickly realized that there were none. His clothes were in a heaping pile in the corner and so he walked over and picked up his shirt. After smelling it he swiftly realized that putting them back on would just negate the effects of the shower. So he stepped over to the door and opened it ever so slightly, peeking out through a crack at the still sleeping Sakura. His dresser was only a few feet away. If he was fast he could be there and back in a matter of seconds.

His mind was made up he opened the door and, keeping his eyes on Sakura, ran over to his dresser. Unfortunately he didn't pay any attention to where he was going and when his still wet feet made contact with the bows he had thrown on the floor earlier, he slipped and fell with a loud thud, successfully waking the young Kunoichi that slept in his bed.


	4. Meeting

**A.N. Chapter 4. I've been getting good reviews for this so I'm trying to update quickly. plz review and let me know if i did a good job at trying to make it humorous. Enjoy**

Sakura woke up to the sound of soft footsteps and a loud thump. She opened her eyes and shot up out of the bed she was resting in. Her eyes took a moment to adjust to her surroundings and when she realized she was not in her room the memories came rushing back. She remembered meeting Orochimaru in the old team 7 training ground and feeling the sharp pain and then nothing. She couldn't remember anything after that. Where was she? Had Orochimaru taken her to back to his hideout? Was he planning on bringing her here to experiment on her?! She didn't know what to do.

She examined the fairly large room she was in. She lay in a queen sized bed with black sheets and blankets, placed against a wall with quite a bit of room on either side. Black wooden nightstands were placed on both sides of the bed. There was a door directly to her left and another one across the room in front of her. A few feet from the door to her left was a black wooden dresser and across from that was a black desk with a matching chair. All in all the room looked pretty depressing.

She looked down at herself and noticed she was wearing a deep blue t-shirt and some black pajama bottoms. Reaching up her she confirmed she was indeed not wearing any wrappings. Curious she lifted the hem of her pants and found she was wearing panties that looked as though they were tied around her in a ribbon.

"_What the hell." _She thought and then remembered the loud thump that had awoken her in the first place. She slowly inched her way towards the end of the bed. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she peeked her head over the edge of the bed. What awaited her there completely shocked her.

"Sasuke!" she screeched, "What the hell are you doing?!... And why are you naked?!" Then she remembered the fact that she was without her wrappings and in different panties and she shot the Uchiha a look before saying, "DID YOU RAPE ME?!" She didn't feel sore but still she had no idea what the young Uchiha was capable of.

Sasuke really had no idea what to say to the very angry looking Kunoichi that was hovering above him. He decided to play it off like he had no idea. He got up very casually, a light blush adorning his cheeks, and proceeded to walk over to his dresser hiding nothing from Sakura's view. He heard a small noise escape her lips and he turned his head slightly to look over his shoulder seeing a very flustered Sakura, face as red as his sharingan. He opens the drawers and begins finding clothes

"Well Sakura, I should ask you the same thing." He responded uninterestedly, "You were the one past out in MY bed wearing practically nothing. Any other man WOULD have taken advantage of a defenseless half naked girl bound in his bed." He paused so he could put on the boxers he found and then went back to rummaging. "I would say I deserve a medal for untying you and putting you in some more," he paused to look at the clothes she now sat in, remembering what she was wearing before, "decent clothes," he finished turning before she could see the red creep onto his face.

He found a set of pajama's similar to the ones he had place Sakura in and said to her on his way back into the bathroom, "And then I come out from my shower and am accused of being a rapist. I'll be sure that should I ever find you in past out and bound in my bed again I shall take full advantage of the situation," he stated casting her a lustful look before entering the bathroom to finish dressing and grooming himself.

When he returned he found Sakura sitting on the edge of the bed chewing on her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry I accused you of raping me." She stated looking at him with those brilliant emerald eyes.

"Hn," he grunted as he headed for the door opening it and disappearing into the darkness. As he walked down the corridor, he heard Sakura yell in her frustration at him but he was already too far away to hear. He smirked and continued on his way toward the mess hall.

Upon arriving he saw Kabuto picking up Orochimaru's dinner. He walked over and punched him in the face, watching as he flew across the room, food flying everywhere. Kabuto sat up and wiped blood from his lower lip.

"I guess you found your little birthday present." Kabuto said with a smirk. Sasuke sauntered over to him and slammed him against the stone wall, causing a grunt from Kabuto.

"Take her back," Sasuke spat into his face, sharingan reddening his usually onyx eyes.

"Now now Sasuke-kun, we worked hard to get you that. You don't want to hurt Orochimaru-sama's feelings now would you?" Kabuto questioned, not at all fazed by Sasuke's temper.

Sasuke growled at him slamming him against the wall again before dropping him to the ground. "I don't give a damn about his feelings." He snapped. Deciding that Kabuto was the person to be talking about this issue with he walked out of the room headed towards Orochimaru's sleeping chambers. Behind him Kabuto stood smirking into his back calling after him, "He won't let you take her back. She's our prisoner now and if you don't want her I'll certainly take her off your hands for you. A hot little bod-." He didn't have the chance to finish his sentence as Sasuke was back and had him against the wall again in a flash.

"If you ever even think about touching her I will castrate you while you sleep." Sasuke growled vehemently. At this Kabuto's eyes briefly gained a look of terror before he was thrown through a door.

Sasuke began walking down the corridor that lead to Orochimaru's room, still fuming from what Kabuto had said. He didn't even bother knocking and just barged in, finding Orochimaru lying in his bed reading a book. Orochimaru looked up expectantly at Sasuke, waiting for him to explain why he had intruded and wondered where Kabuto was with his dinner.

"Take her back," Sasuke demanded.

"You know I can't do that Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru said slyly, setting his book down. "Besides you could use a woman around. You're getting older and I know your beginning to feel the urges."

"I don't care. If you insist I have a woman then find me a different one. She goes back." Sasuke retorted. He could not have Sakura living as an outlaw or the prisoner of an outlaw. She didn't deserve that. She deserved to be in Konoha surrounded by people who cared for her.

Orochimaru laughed a snaky laugh before responding with, "If you don't want her bring her to me and I will keep her. Under no circumstances are we bringing her back. She will stay with us and that's my final word on the subject." He then picked his book back up. "Oh and if you see Kabuto tell him I'm getting extremely hungry." And with that Sasuke slammed the door and stormed back to the mess hall, passing Kabuto in the hall.

"Damn it," he hissed under his breath, grabbing a plate and tossing on enough food for himself as well as Sakura. He obviously was not going to be able to bring Sakura back to Konoha any time soon. It appeared he would have to keep her very close in order to keep her safe. Most of the men here were too afraid of Sasuke to dare touch anything that belonged to him but he had never had a girl here. None of them were capable of getting a woman without the means of force and with Sakura here they might just try to do things regardless of what Sasuke would do to them. He had to keep a watchful eye on her.

When he finally returned to his room Sakura was still sitting on the bed he had left her on. Her gaze quickly shot up to him when she heard him enter and then fell to the food he held in his hands. He smirked when he heard her stomach growl even from across the room.

"Hungry?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.


	5. Changes

"Hungry?" He said. She couldn't believe it. He was here. Right there in front of her. For the past 20 minutes she had been sitting here wondering if perhaps she was just going crazing. Perhaps Sasuke really hadn't been there, naked in front of her. Perhaps her mind had just finally cracked under all the stress of seeing him again and not being able to bring him back home. But here he was, standing there holding a plate of food. She really had seen him naked. At this thought a blush snuck onto her face and yet she continued to stare at him. She drank in every crevice of his angelic face. The way his hair framed his face, how his dark eyes seemed to be able to see straight into her soul. He was here and he was offering her food. He coughed announcing how uncomfortable he was under her prolonged gaze. He was HERE.

"SASUKE-KUN!" she screamed as she flung herself off the bed and into his arms. He stumble a little to rebalance himself with the added weight of her warm body, still holding onto the food. Sakura just couldn't help herself. She began sobbing in his arms, whispering out his name over and over again. He made it to the desk and set the plate down so he could wrap his arms around the crying girl.

"Yes Sakura I'm really here." He stated softly breathing in the smell of her hair. "_And your really here," _he thought to himself.

Sakura finally got a hold of herself and pulled back to look at him. She ran her fingers over his face and lightly touched his bangs, before she rested them on his lips. "_I never expected them to be so soft." _ She silently mused to herself.

"Sooooo… are you hungry," Sasuke restating, breaking into her thoughts.

"Ummm yeah I guess so," Sakura responded, moving away from him as he grabbing the plate of food he had set down. It wasn't until she really saw the plate of fruit and assorted meats and cheeses did she really notice how hungry she was. Her stomach began to growl loudly making her blush when Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

"It seems that your stomach is doing more than guessing." he stated walking over to the bed where he sat down and patted the spot next to him.

Sakura silently walked over and sat a little farther away as Sasuke began to eat some of the fruit. She sat there in silence listening to the sounds of him chewing and swallowing. He was still very hungry from his sparring match with Kabuto earlier.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Sasuke questioned her when he noticed she wasn't eating anything.

"I-I'm j-just not th-that hungry I-I guess." She stuttered out. The growl in her stomach betrayed her. Truth was she didn't know if she should trust Sasuke. After all a mere two weeks ago he was going to kill Naruto and probably herself as well if Orochimaru hadn't stepped in. What made her think he hadn't been involved in her kidnapping.

"Sakura if I had planned on killing you I would have done so already," Sasuke assured her, seeming to read her mind.

"I n-never s-said you were. I really I-I'm not hungry." She responded a bit shocked. Her stomach growled again in protest. Sasuke sighed and bit into a strawberry, leaving half. He then placed the strawberry up to her lips.

"Open," He commanded.

"Sasuke th-" She was cut off by the strawberry going into her mouth.

"If you really think I'm going to poison you then this is the only way. Bite." He explained. If she thought he would do that then he would just have to feed her stuff he's already taken bites of. She gave in and took a bite of what was left of the strawberry. They finished the rest of the plate in this fashion, not saying a word.

When they were done Sasuke left to take the plate back to the kitchen and to get Sakura some clothes. He returned with two pairs of everything she would need and showed her into the bathroom so that she would be able to clean herself. After showing where everything was located he stepped back into his room.

Sakura took this time by herself to think about all that had happened over the past 24 hours. She still couldn't quite believe that she was here with Sasuke. She had actually been taken hostage by Orochimaru and placed in Sasuke's room, according to Sasuke, half naked.

She undressed and went to turn on the water, waiting until it was at the right temperature before stepping under the flow of water. The warmth felt good against her skin and she allowed her head to fall back and stood underneath while her mind wandered.

She thought of how nice Sasuke was being towards her. Maybe he was ordered to be nice to her. But why would Orochimaru order him to be nice to her? She thought back to last night. She remembered walking down the street towards the training grounds, shuddering as she remembered why she had been going to the training grounds at that hour. When she had arrived Orochimaru had stepped out. What had he said?

Her eyes shot open as she remembered his exact words.

"_-Well I've _come _to collect a little birthday present for Sasuke-kun." _

That's right. She had completely forgotten. Today was Sasuke's birthday. So had Orochimaru gotten her as a birthday gift for Sasuke? But what would Sasuke want with her? Or maybe they had gotten him something else and just grabbed her because he needed some help with some sick jutsu. She decided that she wasn't getting anywhere thinking about it herself. She would demand some information from Sasuke when she finished her shower.

When she had finished and she was dressed she left the bathroom and returned to Sasuke lying on his bed reading a book. She put her hands on her hips and mentally prepared herself for anything Sasuke might have to tell her.

"Sasuke-kun?" she questioned, mustering up all the confidence she could find. Sasuke looked up from his book a brief moment and then went back to reading.

"Hm?" he hummed not really seeming all that interested. She would NOT let his indifference dissuade her. She gathered even more courage.

"Sasuke, I have a few questions that need answering," she commanded with a tone of authority. That got Sasuke's attention, mainly because she left off the suffix. He closed his book and laid it on the nightstand. Sakura did a little victory dance in her mind and then continued.

"Why was I brought here?" She asked.

"How should I know?" He responded, shrugging his shoulders. This irritated her.

"You must know SOMETHING. You found me in here didn't you?" she said, waving her arms around the room exasperatedly.

"Yeah. That doesn't mean I know why you were brought here." He stated smugly.

"You can't honestly expect me to believe that you have no idea why I was brought here. You aren't a little curious?"

"I don't expect anything of you. And no I'm really not one little bit curious." He countered, obviously enjoying this. She glared at him.

"Fine if you won't tell me anything then I'm not going to talk to you." She retorted and with that she climbed into his bed and lay down, facing the wall.

"What are you doing?" he asked, not really mad just curious. But true to her word she didn't say a thing. Sasuke smirked at this. This Sakura got him excited.

"_Alright, if that's how you want to play." _He thought to himself. He got up and turned out the light, leaving the bathroom light on, and climbed back into his bed staying at the edge.

"Goodnight Sakura," he said, not really planning on sleeping. When she didn't respond his excitement grew. Sakura had never been like this with him before. She really had grown from that annoying little girl that would do ANYTHING for him. He liked this new Sakura.

He waited a few minutes and then finally he moved closer and wrapped his arms around her body. He felt her go rigid underneath his touch, allowing a small squeak to escape her lips. He smirked as he felt himself get harder. But she still said nothing.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Sakura screamed jumping out of the bed. "IS THAT YOUR PENIS?! ARE YOU GETTING HARD?!" Sasuke was on her in an instant, a dark look of lust in his eyes. Sakura inhaled sharply.

"Sasuke-ku-" he cut her off crashing his velvet lips against hers.


	6. Goals

**A.N. Ok I know this is a really short chapter but I'm having a little bit of writers block. Give me some of your ideas. Read and review**_  
_

_"Sasuke-ku-" he cut her off crashing his velvet lips against hers._

Sakura's eyes widened in shock. Sasuke was kissing her. Sasuke Uchiha the heartless man that had broken her heart was **kissing **her! She didn't move. She couldn't. Her body was in shock. Then ever so slowly she reached up and wrapped her arms around him.

She began kissing him back. Their lips moved against each other in an intricate dance. His mischievous hands found their way to her face. One remained there wrapping into her hair while the other continued lower, searching for something more. Her body shivered under his touch. He lowered his hand until it found her unbound breast.

Sasuke began massaging her breast through the fabric of her shirt. She gasped and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue in, exploring the cavern of her mouth. His hands yearned to feel her flesh against his. He brought his down and lifted her shirt, trailing his hand up to her chest once more while the other left her hair and grabbed her thigh, wrapping it around his waist. His lips left hers and he began trailing kisses down her jaw line. His manhood was twitching inside his pant willing him to let it out.

"Ooooh Sasuke-kun," Sakura moaned when he began nipping at her neck. Sasuke froze. He shouldn't be doing this. He shouldn't be taking away Sakura's innocence. Although he had dreamed of doing this to her for 3 years now he couldn't actually do it. She was too young. She should share this with the person she chooses to marry. Sasuke couldn't be the one to do this to her.

He abruptly pulled away leaving Sakura against the wall, slowly opening her eyes in confusion.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I shouldn't have done that," Sasuke said avoiding her eyes knowing he would find hurt there.

"Sasuke-kun it's alright I-I want to." Sakura said a little embarrassed.

"No Sakura. You should share this with someone that loves you." he said harshly leaving the room. He stood silently outside the door listening to her sobs a brief moment before placing a seal on the door and leaving.

Did he love Sakura? Yes there was no question about that. He had harbored feelings for her since they were little. He hadn't realized how much of an effect she truly had had on him until there in the forest of death when she had begged him not to hurt the third sound nin. He also didn't realize how attracted he was to her until he had woken up that first time with his first boner and his first dream of a very naked Sakura in a very unlady like position.

But his love and attractions for Sakura couldn't interfere with his ultimate goal. He was an Avenger. He would kill his brother. He would not allow Sakura to sidetrack him from getting stronger. Maybe after his brother was dead maybe then he could… No! He couldn't think like that. Sakura was distraction that must be dealt with if he wanted to obtain power.

A lady servant stopped to bow politely to him in the dark hallway he was headed down. Sasuke nodded to her, giving her a sign of acknowledgement, continuing on his way.

Sasuke sighed. Orochimaru already made it clear she was not to be returned to Konoha. Perhaps if he could sneak her out and get her to a village far away from Konoha. But what if Orochimaru spots him? He shuddered as he remember his masters words.

_"If you don't want her bring her to me and I will keep her." _He couldn't risk Orochimaru taking her for himself. No he would just have to protect her while distancing himself. He would consider it a part of his training. Keeping Sakura safe from all the terrible men would keep him on his toes.

He arrived at the training grounds, remaining there for the next two and a half hours.

_Back with Sakura_

"_No Sakura. You should share this with someone that loves you." _Sasuke's words echoed in her mind.

Sakura didn't understand. Why did he enjoy toying with her emotions? All she ever did was love him. She stood there where he had left her moment before staring at the door where she had last seen him. She felt the warm tears begin to fall down her face. She tried to hold it in but she just couldn't. She began to sob. Throwing herself on the bed she cried, allowing the thoughts of self pity to consume her.

Why did Sasuke do this to her? She couldn't help but feel that Sasuke had something to do with her getting abducted. Did he have Orochimaru bring her here just to toy with her? She continued crying until she drifted off into a deep slumber.

When Sasuke returned he found her sleeping horizontally on the bed with her feet dangling of the end, her face shoved into pillows. He sighed and put her into bed correctly. He then went into to take yet another shower and crawled back into the bed next to Sakura. He gazed at her beautiful tear streaked face before rolling over and going to sleep.


End file.
